The Lego Movie 2:Duplo vs Minifigs
by Spacemillion111
Summary: The Duplo Aliens strike the Minifigures a week after the TAKOS Tuesday ey announced something about destroying e group of Master Builders didn't expect much from e they just judging by the looks and personality?They learn that the team must build on each other to succeed.But here's the thing:Will they be defeated?
1. A Beginning Of War

The Lego Movie 2:Duplo vs Minifigs

Chapter 1:A Beginning of War

* * *

"They are demons!" Emmet spat as he walked into the dark and sweat dripped from his chin staining his was supposed to meet some of the gang for plans and...stuff like was in the corner hiding in the dark so she had no chance of being seen.

"Tell me about it,"She spoke and got up heading in Emmet's direction."We really misjudged them,"She added looking behind Emmet as if she was searching for something.

"Lucy,are you ok?"He asked.

"Oh yeah it's just that,Danny,"She looked hooded girl knew that Emmet had an idea of what she was talking knew how protective she was of her sister.

"Guys!"Just then a high voice of Benny interrupted the astronaut ran quickly towards held a mini-figure tight to his chest."Bad news,something's wrong with Danny!"He panted.

"Oh no,those stupid loser Duplo freaks ain't getting away with that,"Wyldstyle grabbed and metal bat from the floor and ran out muttering curses...

* * *

***PREVIOUSLY***

The group just finished and got rid of the Kragle that hard work they all gathered on the double decker couch.

"Well,things sure do have a way of turning out,am I right g-whoa,"Emmet all looked up coursing the double decker couch to tilt backwards.

There was a big UFO hovering above was some kind of creatures transported in front of caused the town people of Bricksburg to run around screaming(It didn't really get them anywhere though)in circles.

"We are from the Planet Duplo and we are here to destroy you,"The middle one announced to everyone.

They all wore shocked expressions for a figures huddled up with raised eyebrows.

"Oh man,"was Emmet's only words.

* * *

***A WEEK LATER***

"Hey,Bats I was wondering if you would li-"Unikitty burst in the apartment door to see a Batman on Emmet's coffee table banging a grappling promised Emmet she and Batman would stand guard of places of Duplo started to doubt they were going to even show.

"Sorry Unikitty I can't we won't know when the Duplo Aliens will invade they can be plotting their next move as we speak,but this dang grappling hook won't work,"The dark hero grunted and punched it in weird thing was he started his excuse with 'sorry' something that he rarely says.

"Oh ok,"She smiled brightly and looked out the window."All though I don't really see any signs,"She said cautiously looking around the view.

"Yeah but that whole Joker thing that I had to fix was on a normal day those things can hit any second now,"He finally seemed to get the hook working and responded with a smug victory didn't last and Batman's silence was interrupted with a loud explosion."And that's the enemy let's wing it,"He said jumping onto the window sill.

All he got back was a confused and blank blinked at him."Why does nobody understand that bat pun?"He asked but didn't wait for an answer he jumped off grabbing the unicorn cat with him.

* * *

***DURING THE EXPLOSION***

"Lucy!Ah,no are you ok?"Emmet asked running over to his got into a car crash due to a giant Duplo block landing on the car roof.

"Um yeah I'm just f-f-fine,"She felt light headed and hit her head on the rear view mirror when the doors flew open and the car fell air bag almost suffocated Emmet but it luckily just caused a red rash across his chest.

"What happened?You need a doctor or something!"Clearly Emmet was glanced at the wrecked building and saw numbers and highlighted pieces that can go together and possibly make a creation useful enough for the situation he was ran over and put wheels and bricks into an awesome and flawless hospital placed Wyldstyle on the bundle of what was left of an old blanket a raced off leaving the impact behind."Hold up we will get you in a place where we can see what happened to you!"Emmet yelled over the motor.

"Emmet I am just dizzy that's all,"She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but still."

Wyldstyle took a look back and saw Duplo aliens war was universe will never forget the week after TAKOS(The 's' is silent)Tuesday...

* * *

**A/N**:Cliff hanger!...sorta.I hope you will be a series so be sure to stay tuned.I will also be uploading one shots and other stories so keep an eye out for those too!I DO NOT OWN!


	2. Ready Break!

The Lego Movie 2:Duplo vs Minifigs

Chapter 2:Ready?Break!

* * *

"We need a plan!"Batman announced.

"Yeah no duh Sherlock!"Bad Cop commented.

Batman sulked back into his all met at the Octan Tower to plan out how this war will far,they are as unprepared as Emmet was during the TAKOS Tuesday incident.

"By the way,where's Emmet and Wyldstyle?"Benny asked got no answer.

"Right here!"A voice burst through the door."Lucy hit her head she needs rest so she is in the hospital."

"Who's Lucy?"Bad asked leaning against the wall.

Emmet sighed."Wyldstyle or for those of you who don't know who that is,DJ girl,"He explained.

"The hospital is being invaded too if you didn't know,"Business spoke.

"She is resting in the hospital in Clown Town,"Emmet said."Where the Duplo Aliens plan to invade last,which isn't anytime soon."He added.

"I know it is negative and it kills me to say it but we need another figure on our team,"Unikitty broke in."Anybody know another master builder that isn't a superhero?"

"Why not a superhero?"Benny floated slightly in lazy circles.

"Is it because a self-centered brooding Batman is enough?"Bad Cop snorted.

"No!If Superman goes Irritating Green Lantern goes!If Wonder Woman goes well Benny sorta likes her…"Unikitty explained.

"Do not!"Benny protested.

"Do too!You were staring at her yesterday and telling me how amazing she is with her Invisible Jet and Lasso of Truth,"Unikitty proved her point.

"So at least I am not the total opposite of my crush!"Benny smirked evilly stealing a glance at Batman.

"Be quiet I trusted you to keep that a secret!"

"Yeah and I-"

"Guys would ya shut up and stop acting like little kids for once!?"Business scolded.

Emmet's phone rang.

"Oh sorry,hold on it's the hospital,"He excused himself."Hello?…really…ok…ah I see…great I will be there in a few minutes bye!"He hung up and saw pairs of eyes on him.

"Well?"Business urged him to update them on what was happening.

"Oh right!I gotta go pick her up and bring her she will know a few master builders to join us…"

"Go ahead,pick the girl up!"Bad Cop ordered.

"Sure,I'll be back in a few minutes,see ya!"Emmet left and hopped into his car and started speeding for his life.

* * *

***AT THE HOSPITAL***

Emmet walked in the saw a woman sitting at a desk looking at him with an inviting smile.

"Um,hi?I am here to pick up Lucy,"Emmet said to the lady.

"And you are?"She asked.

"Emmet Brickowski,The Special."

"Oh that's right just down that hall room,106."

"Thanks!"

"No harm done sweetheart,"She responded.

Sweetheart?Were hospital workers always like this?

When Emmet reached room 106 he walked was Wyldstyle sitting in a chair with an ice pack on her head.

"Hey how are you doing?!"He whispered.

"I'm fine,"Wyldstyle said.

"Yeah I am getting you out of are driving to the Octan Tower for a meeting."

"Meeting?For what?"

"Duplo Aliens invaded and we need a we need one more master builder to join our side and team up with happen to have any ideas?"

"What about Super-"

"No had to agree for various reasons."Emmet added.

She slumped down in her seat."NBA all-stars?"

"That was a thought but Bad will get annoyed with the whole 'It's game time' thing…which will never turn out good."He stated.

"Well I have a sister,"She murmured.

Emmet froze."You have a sister?!"He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Um yeah,her name is is 18 years old and she is a dare-devil I can tell you that!"She said.

"And she's a master builder?"Emmet took a step closer.

"Yeah and heck of one too!She is in Vikings Landing right also likes space and time travel and old seems fascinated by it all the thing is she is not at all responsible.I can get real she is very insecure!"She said.

"Oh so technically she is a mini you,"Emmet smirked.

"Shut up!I am not like her!"

"Says the girl who changes her name and hides behind a tough act,"Emmet retorted.

Oh!Burn!

"Whatever let's go to the realm pick up Danny and return to the tower,"She rolled her eyes.

* * *

***AT VIKINGS LANDING***

"There she is!"Wylstyle pointed was a girl arguing with some big didn't seem that good.

They approached the girl."Hey sis!"Wyldstyle said.

"Lucy!?What are you doing here?!"She asked shocked.

Danny had brown hair with blond hair was in a had a dash of freckles and the same eyes as her sister' wore a white shirt that had a splash of tie-dye with her name in graffiti letters on wore athletic shorts in a neon yellow girl had on hiking boots that actually went nice with the rest of her was at least the size as was definitely a mini with a different had some kind of dangerous look in her eyes as fool can see that she was strong and afraid to speak her word.

"We need you!"

"Who is '_we_'?Who is _he_?What ever happened to Batman?And why,What's wrong?"She asked.

Wyldstyle sucked in a breath."The master builders I know very well.'_He_' is Emmet my boyfriend or the Special.I broke up with Batman for because Duplo Aliens are invading Bricksburg and we need help!So are you in or what?!"The older sister explained.

"Heck yeah I'm in!Where ever there is fighting I am there!"

"Cool!Let's go back!Wait,you can get along with a stubborn pirate,self-centered hero,rude/nice,two faced cop,a strange president that tried to take over but turned nice,a spaceship crazy 1980 something space guy and a positive cat unicorn right?"Emmet asked Danny.

"Batman,I am used to him in love with himself.A stubborn pirate,yeah,I deal with stubborn people all the time.A two faced cop,if the mean side wants to pick a fight then he is going down,but the nice side can't be too is always mother always tells me to stay positive so a cat/unicorn can't get on my nerves with for the 1980 something space guy,I absolutely love spaceships!They are the retro 1980 was the best the best times yet!I bet the astronaut and I will get along perfectly!"

"Great!"Emmet replied"let's go!"

* * *

They left and got into the Octan tower in less than 10 they opened the door everyone's head shot towards them.

* * *

"Who is that?"Benny pointed to Danny.

"I am 's Builder,strong fighter,and pleasure to meet you!"She walked up to the space guy putting out a claw hand for a hand shake.

"Hello Danny!"He cheered and shook her hand.

"And I'm gonna guess you are the spaceship crazy 1980 something space guy Lucy and Emmet told me sound like a cool guy."

"Um,well,yeah."Benny blushed.

"How did that happen?"Danny asked pointing to his cracked helmet.

Did I have to talk about it now?He thought.

"I rather not say,sorry."

"It's 're suit is retro!"Danny complimented.

"Oh thanks!It is from the 1980' stuff is my thing since I was born with it."

"Same!Retro spaceships are the best!Especially blue,pointy ones with a satellite disc on it!"Danny said.

"You like spaceships too!That is so awesome!I can build one by heart!"

"Awesome!"

"Looks like Danny and Benny are perfect for each other."Emmet whispered to Wyldstyle.

"Yep."She didn't seem to trilled about it though.

"So is Danny gonna be our extra team mate?"Business asked.

"Yeah,she can get along well with is brave and a good fighter too!"Wyldstyle said.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose-"Business started but was cut off.

"Hey that's my line PB!"Ghost Vitruvius floated down."I have to say it!"

"Then say it!"The president urged.

"Then we haven't got a moment to lose,we must assemble the master builders!"Vitruvius announced.

They all huddled game plan was ready.

"On three,"Emmet said."1,2,3!"He counted.

At three all the master builders said"Ready?Break!"And ran out the door to fight was their turf…

* * *

**A/N**:Chapter 2 of Duplo vs Minifigs!New character!It is sort of a long one too!made her I don't own anything except for rest is owned by the belongs on the else?Oh right:

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
